Possession
by Kika101
Summary: Alec is out on a routine demon hunt in an attempt to try and clear his mind of what happened with Magnus, when something out of the ordinary happens. It seems that there may only be one warlock powerful enough to save Alec from the corruption of his soul, but will it be too late before anyone realises that Alec needs help? Malec story.
1. Chapter 1

Alec walked through the dark city streets, his bow in hand, searching for the reported demons that had been sighted. Jace and Izzy had already spotted a small cluster of demons and headed after them, leaving Alec alone, to check for any other demons hanging about. Alec caught a flash of movement at the end of one of the dark alleyways forking off from the main road. Alec snuck forward and crouched, drawing an arrow, and as he looked up to aim the demon spotted the shadow hunter and stepped forward into the light from the main street. Alec froze as he saw the demon properly, and saw it was in the form of a giant spider. Alec had only remained motionless for a moment, but it was still enough time for the demon to lunge at him before his shadow hunter instincts kicked in. Alec yelled out as the demon made contact with him, pushing him over, and forcing two giant fangs into his shoulder. With his bow now out of reach, and useless at such short range, Alec reached down to his belt to grab a dagger, but the blood now pouring from his shoulder made his hands slippery, and he couldn't quite grab onto his dagger. As the pain started to intensify and Alec's vision began to fog over he searched for another weapon, and his hand settled on a discarded arrow, which he immediately grabbed and stabbed into one of the demon's multiple eyes. It let out a hiss, but didn't let go, so Alec stabbed the demon again, and again, until finally it released him and yowled. Alec's head fell back, his body no longer being able to fight through the poison that was now being pumped through his veins, and his only satisfaction was the inhumane sounds of pain coming from the demon. Just before he blacked out Alec saw the demon loom over him, and then disappear into a cloud of mist, however instead of dissipating like it usually would, the demonic remains rushed at Alec, and his world went black instantly.

Alec groaned as he started to regain consciousness, his body protesting to any sort of movement. He felt like his skin was on fire, and the sweat he could feel pouring off his body confirmed his suspicion that he had a high fever. Alec opened his eyes to find that his vision was duller than usual, and his eyes burned as he looked at the lights above him. A quick look around the clinical room around him told Alec that he was in the infirmary, and beside him he could see Jace and Izzy, who were talking to him, although Alec couldn't decipher what they were saying. Everything sounded like white noise, nothing more than a low hum, and as he tried to tell his siblings he couldn't understand them all that came out of his mouth was a low rasping sound. Jace's firm hands gently pushed him back down into the bed, and Alec guessed he was being told to rest. Alec tried to fight the darkness that threatened to engulf him again, but the conscious world quickly slipped away, and Alec found himself giving in to a fitful sleep.

Izzy frowned as she looked down at her brother on the bed. She had been the one to drag Alec along for the hunt, as she'd been trying to offer him some sort of distraction after his break up with Magnus. She had thought that some demon slaying was exactly what he needed, and she cursed herself for leaving him alone. As soon as she'd gone back to find Alec and found him in a crumpled and bloody mess on the floor she'd known something was terribly wrong, and now the iratzes they were trying to use to heal Alec weren't working due to the demon poison in his blood. The signs of the poison were clear, especially around Alec's shoulder, where the wound was still lightly bleed and refusing to heal over. The skin around the area had also gone black, and the corruption was starting to slowly spread over his body.

"We need a warlock to heal him," Izzy said to Jace, who was restlessly pacing around the room.

"Magnus said he never wanted to see Alec again," Jace said bitterly, his hatred for the warlock growing as his brother's state deteriorated.

"We could hire a different one, Magnus isn't the only warlock in New York," Izzy said.

"Where we would we find one?" Jace asked.

"I may still have a few connections… leave it to me," Izzy said, pulling out her mobile.

"I don't want to know how you are acquainted with whomever it is you're trying to track down," Jace muttered as he watched Izzy.

"Hey, Ollie? Yeah, it's Izzy. I know, long time no see. Anyway, I was wondering, are you still into healing? Good, I have _very_ important job for you, come to the Institute immediately," Izzy said into her phone.

She hung up soon after, and gave Jace a relieved look. After a few minutes the doorbell for the Institute rung through the room, and Izzy rushed down to get it. As soon as she was gone Jace sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, his concern for his parabatai making it hard to concentrate. The stinging of the rune connecting to him Alec was also concerning, but he presumed it was only hurting because of Alec's current state. Jace quickly jumped up again as he saw Izzy and a warlock with bright red hair and eyes walk in. On closer inspection Jace could see red scales also scattered amongst his skin at random points, but he didn't comment. The warlock started to work straight away, slightly intimidated by the Nephilim, as unlike Magnus, most warlocks were not used to working with shadow hunters so openly. After about an hour Jace and Izzy finally noticed the wound in Alec's shoulder start to close over, and after a few more minutes the warlock finished working, the orange magic that had been slipping from his fingertips as he spoke in an ancient tongue no longer lighting up the room in a strange glow.

"He should be fine now, the poison wasn't actually that bad," the warlock said, and he then looked at Izzy expectantly.

"Oh right, yes, payment. Uh, follow me," Izzy said and she then set off towards her parents room where she knew they kept enough money to easily pay for the warlock's expenses. She would deal with the consequences of tapping into that money once her parents eventually returned from Idris. Jace sat down on the bed with Alec once Izzy had left and watched his brother, looking for any sign of Alec waking up again.

**A/N** This is a Malec story, however it will be a few chapters before Magnus makes an appearance, just a heads up. Also, this story is rated M for later chapters. Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's hands went to his pounding head as he opened his eyes slowly, relieved to find himself in his bedroom rather than the infirmary, although he couldn't remember moving. He tenderly placed his hand on his shoulder, sighing when he felt that his wound had closed over, leaving only slightly raised skin which he presumed was the result of scarring. Yet another battle wound to add to the collection of scars that littered his body. Alec slowly stood up and walked towards his bathroom, cringing as he saw how pale his reflection was. It was like looking at a ghost, rather than himself, and Alec could see that although his wound had closed up it had left two jagged marks on his pale skin, that seemed to stand out more than they should have. Alec was still covered in the grime from when he'd fought the demon that had bitten him, so he decided that a shower was the best course of action, and he was instantly grateful for his decision once hot water ran over his body, relaxing his aching muscles. As Alec finally stopped focusing on the poor condition of his body, his mind started to wander, and as always his thoughts returned to Magnus. Alec turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, his peaceful moment lost, and refused to give into the grief that pulled at his heart. It was tempting to simply collapse into a pitiful heap on the floor and cry, but Alec's shadow hunter pride prevented him from doing such a thing, and he held himself upright with clenched fists, forcing back his regrets until they once again became nothing more than an addition to his heavy heart.

Alec was about to step out of his bathroom when something strange in the mirror caught his eye, and Alec inspected his reflection closer, gasping and stepping back when his eyes looked completely pitch black. Alec blinked, and the distorted image was gone, Alec's usual ocean blue eyes staring back at him, however they lacked the glimmering happiness they'd possessed when he'd been with Magnus. All of the life appeared to be missing from Alec's body, leaving him as just a shadow of the man he could be, and Alec knew he couldn't blame his fatigue only on the demon poison that had been coursing through his veins. Alec shook his head and walked out of the bathroom, blaming the strange event on exhaustion, and after pulling on some clothes Alec went to seek out his siblings.

"Alec!" Izzy said excitedly as she rushed towards her brother, however she thought better of actually embracing him in his fragile state.

"Thank the Angel you're okay, you really had us worried," Jace said.

"Yeah, fine now," Alec said quietly, nodding a greeting to Clary, who was of course only a short space from Jace.

It appeared that not even the heavenly that was still affecting Jace could keep the two apart, although the supernatural force did seem to be finally fading.

"I was so worried the warlock might have stuffed something up," Izzy said, and Alec looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Warlock?" He asked, his voice full of hope.

"Just a friend of Izzy's," Jace said quickly, hating the look of defeat that washed over Alec's features.

"I wanted to make you something to eat, but Jace banned me," Izzy said after an awkward moment, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks," Alec said to Jace, earning a disapproving look from Izzy.

"If I don't practice how am I supposed to get better?" She asked, although everyone chose to ignore her, as no one wished to become her new guinea pig.

"Anyways, how are you feeling?" Jace asked as Alec sat down.

"Tired…exhausted actually, but aside from that pretty normal," Alec said, leaving out that he still wanted to rip himself apart for what he had done to Magnus, and would give _anything_ to have the warlock take him back.

The past two weeks of him pining had made all of that obvious enough to his siblings and he could tell that they were worried. Both Izzy and Jace had tried to sit down and talk with Alec, and had told him that what happened wasn't only his fault and he should stop beating himself up over it and move on, but their words fell on deaf ears. The idea of even thinking about being with anyone other than Magnus only made Alec feel like his life would be even more devoid of purpose.

"That's good, but you should still rest," Izzy said, obviously still concerned for her brother.

"That doesn't sound very exciting," Alec said, not too thrilled by the idea of returning to his room, where he could ponder over all the ways his life was better with Magnus.

"We were actually about to go on a hunt," Clary said.

"And don't even think about coming with us, you need to get better," Jace said with a frown as he saw the interest in Alec's eyes. "I'm supposed to be the self destructive one, remember."

Alec didn't have the energy to make a retort on how he had already managed to destroy what he cared about most, so he let Jace's comment slide.

"Fine, I'll rest, but you had all better be careful," Alec said, although his voice lacked its usual enthusiasm.

"We will," Izzy quickly promised, and soon after the three of them got ready for their hunt, and after a brief goodbye they left Alec alone with nothing but his thoughts and regrets.


	3. Chapter 3

_There was darkness everywhere, and even though Alec repeatedly tried to rub his eyes in an attempt to clear away the blackness that had settled over his vision, it still continued on and on, until it was all he could see…_

Alec came to from his strange dream with a start, sucking in air as if he hadn't been breathing properly whilst he'd been asleep. Alec was then struck by the strangeness of his current situation; he didn't appear to be in his bed, or in his room at all. Alec looked around, and then also noticed that he was _standing_. Had he been sleep walking? The room Alec was in was only lit by the moon light filtering in through the windows, and a sudden flash of light caught Alec's eye. It was the reflection of the moon off of a blade. A blade Alec was holding. Alec stared down at the weapon uncomprehendingly. He had no recollection of picking up the dagger, and the fact that it was one of the few weapons in the Institute that was not angelic further confused him. It was just a normal dagger, something a mundane could wield, and Alec had no idea where he'd gotten it from. Alec heard a sound coming from the bed in the room, and Alec realised it was his sister, stirring from her sleep, probably having noticed the presence of someone in her room, as shadow hunters were trained to always be on their guard. Alec darted from the room, his instincts screaming at him to run away. By the time Alec made it back to his room his heart was hammering away in his chest, but not from his short run, but rather the panic spreading through him over the fact that he'd been in his sister's room with a _dagger_. Alec threw the weapon away, hearing it thud heavily against his floorboards, and he sunk down to the ground, holding his head as he tried to figure out what was going on. After a few moments of coming up with no explanations Alec suddenly felt nauseous, and he gripped his stomach as a sudden pain spasmed through him. Alec ran to his bathroom, stumbling over his own feet, and dropped on his knees next to his toilet, throwing up something that tasted bitter, like blood, and burned his throat. As Alec sat back and wiped his hand across his mouth he felt utterly exhausted, and he eventually pulled himself up and turned the lights on in his bathroom, preparing for a shower which would hopefully make him feel normal again, but Alec stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that instead of bile his toilet was filled with thick black liquid. Alec's hand hovered over the flush as he tried to make sense of the substance, and eventually he figured it was just another side effect of the demon poison. Maybe not all of it had left his system, and he was now just throwing up the rest, Alec tried to reassure himself, however this was nothing like what had happened last time he'd been poisoned. Exhaustion then flooded through Alec, and he could no longer muster up the energy to do anything aside from drag himself to bed and collapse, his head once again filling with strange dreams of darkness.

Alec groaned and buried his head in his pillow, trying to hide from the sunlight streaming into his room. Alec was usually an early morning person, however he was still thoroughly fatigued from his strange adventures during the night, and as his body slowly started to awaken he could feel that his throat still burned, and his mouth was filled with the taste of blood. Alec practically rolled out of his bed, and forced himself to get dressed and brush his teeth, but as he glanced up at his reflection he knew there was no way to hide that he was not in good shape, and did not appear to be getting any better. Having already had a warlock heal him meant that Alec should be fine by now, but he still looked pale and his sunken eyes gave away the sleepless nights he'd been experiencing.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Jace said as he watched Alec appear in the kitchen, and Alec glanced up to see that the clock read that it was eleven in the morning. "Wow, are you okay?" Jace asked as he saw Alec properly.

"Yeah, just had a…strange dream. Didn't sleep that well, that's all," Alec said, plastering a smile onto his face.

Alec grabbed some left over toast, however as he went to eat it his stomach did a back flip, and Alec placed the bread back on the plate, looking at it with a contemplating look.

"Oh come on, I didn't even make that," Izzy said as she sauntered in.

"No," Alec suddenly said. "You are _not_ wearing that. Ever."

Alec was staring at her dress, which barely covered any of her body, and was shaking his head.

"By the Angel Alec, stop being so conservative! I'm just meeting up with Simon."

"Well then why don't you dress more like Clary does around him?" Alec asked, and Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Because she has no fashion sense."

"Hey!" Jace said defensively.

"I'm sorry Jace, but it's true. Now come on Alec, don't be so prudish and just eat your breakfast, you still look a bit ill."

"I am not happy about this," Alec mumbled, but Izzy just flashed him a quick smile and headed out of the Institute.

"Speaking of Clary, I'm actually just about to head out and meet up with her, you're okay here, yeah?" Jace asked, too busy to notice how his parabatai's face fell.

"Yeah, have fun," Alec said as he watched both his siblings leave.

Alec stared around the empty kitchen, and the loneliness that settled over him was so intense that Alec hugged his knees to his chest in a pitiful attempt to comfort himself. An image of cat eyes and a cheeky smirk filled his mind, and Alec closed his eyes as tears threatened to overwhelm him. A few tears escaped his scrunched up eyes, and Alec immediately wiped them away with far more force than was necessary. Despite his best efforts Alec's body started to shake, and soon he couldn't hold his sobs back, and once again Alec gave into his grief, his mind reliving all of the best and worst aspects of his time with Magnus. Alec wasn't sure which memories were worst, and now everything to do with the warlock made Alec's heart ache until he felt like he could barely breath without Magnus there. He had no idea how he'd become so dependent on one person in such a short amount of time, but now that Magnus was gone Alec felt like an essential part of himself was also lost, and no matter how hard he tried Alec could never replace Magnus.

Eventually Alec regained himself, and dumped his uneaten breakfast in the bin as he brushed away the tears still glistening on his fair skin. With a heavy heart Alec dragged himself back to his room, and with no inspiration to do anything Alec collapsed on his bed and curled up, holding himself tightly, desperately trying to cling to something other than his lost relationship with Magnus.

**A/N **Sorry for the lengthy time between updates, they will become more regular once I'm done with my exams and have more free time. Please review as it really does help with writing, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

_The sky was red, dripping with blood, the droplets running along Alec's pale skin, leaving streaks down every curve of his body. Alec shivered, and tried to protect himself from the foreign world he was wondering through, but once again the darkness was suffocating him, forcing out the last breath he was holding onto desperately…_

Yet again Alec awoke with a start, his chest heaving as he tried to suck in enough air. Every night since the demon poisoning he'd been having horrific dreams, and he just couldn't shake them. It had been three days since the warlock had healed Alec, but _still_ there was hardly any improvement in his condition, but to try and ease the worry of his siblings Alec hadn't mentioned it. Honestly, he didn't really care that much about the condition he was in, as he actually wanted to hurt, believing he deserved it for what he did to Magnus. Nephilim were surrounded by tragedy, so they rarely gave their hearts away, and when they did, well, the Lightwood children were proof enough that things often had a tendency to get dramatic. Alec quickly changed into his normal everyday clothes, although as he went to shrug a new shirt on, he caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror, and grimaced at how skinny he was. Alec was usually muscular and fit, but now his skin looked like it was stretched taught over his ribs, and his jeans hung very low on his hips, and not due to a choice in fashion. Alec found that he could barely eat lately, as even the sight of food made him nauseous, and surprisingly there didn't seem to be many side effects to the minimal amount of food he was consuming, aside from the sudden weight loss. The sensible part of Alec knew that this meant that something else was going on, but Alec chose to ignore this and continue with his self deprecating behaviour.

"Alec are you sure you're okay to go on a hunt?" Izzy asked as she, Alec, Jace and Clary left the Institute.

Clary needed extra training, and so they were taking every opportunity they got to go out hunting, but it was generally safer during the day, which is why the little hunting group was searching for trouble in the late morning light.

"I'm fine," Alec said dismissively, really not wanting to talk at all.

He fell into silence as the other three shadow hunters spoke, and tried to drown out their voices as they all talked about the double dates they just _had_ to organize. This only reminded Alec of his own relationship status, making him feel sick with regret. Alec was relieved when he spotted some supernatural activity, and he pointed out the pack of demons that were entering an apartment complex. The block was located in the CBD, and so luckily most of the tenants seemed to be already out at work, so the bunch of teenagers slipped in unnoticed. Alec saw some of the demons scamper off, and so he went to follow them, ignoring how Jace yelled at him to tell him where he was going. He figured they would figure it out, and it wasn't like they actually _needed_ him there, so he may as well make himself immediately useful. Alec followed two of the demons into one of the apartments, trying to remain as quiet as possible, as he didn't think the demons had noticed him yet. Alec followed the demons into the main bedroom, where they finally noticed his presence, and Alec pounced. Alec was expecting the demon he attacked to meet his blow, however it simply scampered away. Alec turned to face the demons again and instead of them rearing up or hissing, both of the demons dropped to the floor, looking up at Alec submissively. Alec just stared at them in shock, until finally a burning sensation in his hand drew his attention away. Alec instinctively dropped the object in his hand, and looked to see that his seraph blade had singed his skin, turning it black where he had been holding the dagger. Alec knew that this was exactly what happened when downworlders held angelic weapons, although Alec didn't have too long to dwell on this when he realised that he was now standing in front of two demons having dropped his weapon, and yet the demons _still _wouldn't attack. Instead they watched Alec intently, and the young Nephilim swore that he could see fear in their eyes. Eventually Jace's voice broke through the eerie silence that had settled over the room, although Alec wasn't paying enough attention to make out his exact word. Alec turned to yell back at his brother that he would be out soon, and he spun back around just in time to see the two demons dart out of one of the windows, looking terrified as they fled the building. As Alec went to leave the room he saw his reflection in one of the windows, and once again flinched away from what he saw staring back at him. Not only did he look like death, but his eyes were pitch black, and held the identical look of terror he'd just seen in the demons he had faced.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec followed Izzy, Jace and Clary to Taki's, having not registered anything the trio was saying, and he had only decided to go along to lunch with them because his brain could do little more than make him nod in agreement. As Alec walked in he wasn't surprised to see Simon waiting for them, and although he greeted everyone, the vampire's gaze was set on Izzy the whole time. Alec ended up sitting next to Simon, a fact he didn't notice until the daylighter gave him a strange look as the other three discussed what they wanted to order.

"What?" Alec snapped at Simon, a sudden anger flaring up inside him.

"You smell strange…like something rancid or rotten," Simon whispered, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Alec glanced up to make sure no one had heard Simon's words, and just as he was about to speak, he felt a strange scratching sensation in his throat. It wasn't like the burning he'd felt when he'd thrown up the black liquid, in fact it felt like something was _crawling_ up his throat. Alec put his hand to his neck, and then quickly ran to the bathrooms, locking the main door behind him and clutching the sink. Alec started to dry retch and gag, and still the alien movement persisted, and as Alec looked into the grimy bathroom mirror, his eyes widened as he could make out the activity in his throat. It looked like something was clawing against his throat, trying desperately to free itself from the confines of muscle and skin. The retching then started to become more intense, and Alec coughed as he tried to draw in a breath, his body shaking with effort. Eventually Alec felt his throat finally relax, however his panic only increased as he felt something crawling inside his mouth. Alec spat whatever it was out, and let out a yelp as he saw a spider in the sink, trying to escape from the slippery edged prison. Alec ran back from the counter, tripping over his own feet and falling, and then shuffling away from the sink until his back hit the far wall of the bathroom. There he cowered from the evidence of what had happened, and held his hand over his mouth. Alec suddenly jumped up as he saw that the spider had finally manager to clamber out of the basin, and Alec ran from the bathroom as he saw it making its way towards him. Even as Alec returned to the table the image of the large and hairy creature he'd somehow hacked up haunted him, and its similarity to the demon that had bitten him plagued his mind the most.

"Bro, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Jace said as he watched Alec, who was trembling and appeared as if he were about to throw up at any second.

Alec suddenly grabbed a glass of water from the table, ignoring Izzy's cry of protest as he finished her drink in one gulp. He still didn't feel any better, and he was covered in goose bumps. Alec noticed he had also started to shiver, even though he hadn't been cold moments ago.

"Seriously, Alec, you don't look so good," Izzy said as she tried to shift closer to her brother, which was difficult to do in the booth they were seated at, especially as Alec had yet to sit down, even though he looked like he was going to fall over.

"I…uh…I…" Alec said, still looking far away.

"Okay, how about you just sit down," Simon said as he stood up and tried to guide Alec to take a seat.

"How about you get the fuck off me," Alec suddenly snapped, jerking out of Simon's grasp and shoving the daylighter away with more force than should have been possible.

Simon looked at Alec in confusion, knowing that he should be stronger than Alec, and Izzy jumped up in Simon's defense.

"What the hell Alec? Simon's just trying to help!"

"Well obviously he isn't doing a very good job," Alec said venomously. "None of you are."

"You haven't exactly been letting us," Jace said.

"Oh please, don't act like you actually _care_," Alec said to Jace, and smirked as he saw the shock on his brother's face. "If you had spared even a single thought for me over the past few weeks than you would have realised that our parabatai runes don't even work properly anymore. So don't tell me you're _worried_, because you have no place to do so anymore."

Alec had no idea where his sudden bitterness had come from, but he didn't seem to care, and with no desire to stay any longer with everyone staring at him like he had gone insane, Alec turned on his heal and left without another a word.

"What the hell just happened?" Izzy asked as she watched Alec walk away.

"It's true…I've known the rune wasn't working properly for a while now, but with everything going on I just didn't…" Jace said in a defeated tone.

"Jace, this isn't your fault," Clary said quickly, "obviously Alec is more upset than we thought."

"I knew he wasn't taking the break up well, but this is getting out of hand," Izzy said with a sigh.

"I'd say it is already 'out of hand'," Simon stated with a frown.

"He really hasn't been himself lately, especially since the demon attack," Jace said.

"Demon attack?" Simon asked. "Of course there was a demon attack."

"He hasn't really healed properly from it," Izzy added, ignoring Simon's comment.

"And you didn't think that would have anything to do with it?" Simon asked, earning a kick from Clary under the table.

"Whatever is happening to Alec, there's one thing for sure," Jace said. "We need to get some extra help, and there's only one person I can think of who knows what to do."

"No, Jace, we can't call him, not after what he did to Alec," Izzy said.

"Izzy, I'm sorry, but we need Magnus Bane."

**A/N **Magnus will be in the next chapter, so please read and review if you want me to update faster as it is the best form of motivation!


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm still not sure about this idea," Izzy said as Jace pressed the buzzer up to Magnus' apartment.

"Iz he'll help, he still loves Alec," Jace said as he waited for a response on the intercom.

"What?" Came a weary voice, and Jace and Izzy both looked surprise by the meek response.

Usually the High Warlock would make some kind of huge announcement, which was often followed by a threat, but now it sounded like all of the energy had gone from the warlock's voice.

"Magnus, it's Jace and Izzy, we need to talk to you about Alec," Jace said, and suddenly the intercom went dead.

"Did he hang up on us?" Izzy asked incredulously.

Jace hit the buzzer a few more times, but it seemed that their attempts at communication were being ignored. Jace, not one to give up easily, stepped back from the door separating him from entering the main apartment block, and kicked it down in one smooth motion. The two shadow hunters ran up the dingy stairway that led to Magnus' apartment, and Jace immediately started banging on the door.

"I swear on the Angel that if you do not open this door right now I'm going to kick it down!" Jace yelled through the wood, and almost fell as the door suddenly swung open.

Instead of being greeted by a glittery warlock, Jace and Izzy stepped into a colourless apartment. The whole loft was in complete darkness, and as Jace heard glass crunching underneath his feet he figured out that all the lights were blown. A shadow moved in the apartment, and Magnus stepped forward. It was hard to make him out properly, but it was clear he was in quite a state.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked, but his tone held nothing but defeat, as if it was taking all of his energy just to stand up and talk to the Nephilim.

"We need your help Magnus," Izzy said softly, "Alec isn't being himself, especially since he was attacked by a demon."

Magnus' eyes flashed up at the last part, but his expression was unreadable.

"He's okay, we got another warlock to heal him, seeing as you won't help us anymore," Jace snapped at Magnus, but the warlock had no reaction to the remark.

"He was really ill, but even now that the poison has left his system he isn't eating properly, and he looks sick, and he got really angry for no reason and-" Izzy stopped speaking as Magnus held up his hand.

"You stormed into my home just to tell me that Alec's healing slowly and he got angry? He will not get better as fast as he did with me because I am a powerful warlock, almost certainly more powerful than whoever else you managed to rope into helping you. How is it my concern if Alec has been moody lately? None of this has anything to do with me, and you have ten seconds to get out of my apartment and I will forget that you ever had the nerve to come in here and demand that I _care_ about the man who betrayed me."

With that Magnus retreated back to his room, his presence powerful despite the fact that he looked broken beyond repair. Neither Izzy or Jace said anything, and they quietly let themselves out.

"Now what? If Magnus won't help, what are we supposed to do?" Izzy said as she trudged home, not even being cheered up the comical texts from Simon she was receiving.

"We could actually try talking to him," Jace suggested.

"Oh yeah, because that's worked every other time we've tried," Izzy said as she remembered all of the failed attempts to have her brother open up about what happened with Magnus.

"Well we need to do something, because Alec needs help and obviously Magnus doesn't care anymore."

Magnus held his head in his hands rubbing his temples as he heard Jace and Izzy leave. Part of him wanted to run after them desperately and follow them to Alec, and then scoop the young man up in his arms. Magnus had thought it would be easier to leave Alec, as he'd left so many before, but still every fiber of his being yearned for Alec. Magnus felt too strongly for the shadow hunter, and that terrified him. Magnus had loved people before, had given his heart away, but this was different. Magnus felt like he was nothing without Alec, that after 800 years maybe he had finally found 'the one' for him. Magnus gave a bitter laugh at that, and held himself tightly as he remembered the night in the subway. Magnus had done a million terrible things in his life, how could all the faults he had made measure up to the single mistake Alec had made? Yet, Magnus had also never betrayed someone in the way that Alec had, and the lack of trust between the two of them scared him, even now. Still, he yearned for Alec, and it seemed that the more time he spent away from Alec, the more the warlock wanted to try and get him back. His heart completely belonged to Alec, and Magnus was starting to find that no matter what he did, it might always be that way.

Magnus glanced up and waved his hand, an image of Alec appearing. Magnus watched longingly as the image became clearer, however the feeling of warmth that spread over him every time he saw Alec started to dissipate as he saw the state Alec was in. The boy was hunched over next to his toilet, one hand gripping his stomach whilst the other subconsciously grabbed his throat. He was incredibly pale, and Magnus could see how his clothes hung off of him, showing how much weight he had lost. Magnus went to reach out to the image in front of him, but pulled back as he saw Alec move to clutch the toilet and throw up whatever contents his stomach actually still held. As Alec lent back Magnus could see that there was still some black liquid around his mouth, that appeared alarmingly similar to demon ichor. He frowned at the disconcerting image hovering in front of him as he realised that perhaps this was more serious than Alec simply suffering from a broken heart.

**A/N** You know the drill, review and I shall update sooner!


	7. Chapter 7

The shrill sound of the Institute doorbell rung through the ancient building, much to the surprise of Izzy and Jace, who were both doing useless tasks in order to keep their minds off of Alec's strange behaviour. When they'd returned home Alec had refused to say a word to either one of them, and Jace was now polishing his seraph blades even though they were already glistening, whilst Izzy filed her nails down to a blunt edge rather than their usual length. Both of the young shadow hunters jumped up and rushed to the door, and were relieved when they saw the High Warlock of Brooklyn standing on the other side. He was in a much better state than he had been earlier that day, however his clothes still lacked their usual colour and glitter. Magnus also wore no makeup, and his hair hung down having not been styled, but at least he was dressed properly and had at some point taken a shower, making him appear, overall, rather presentable.

"I believe that you were correct in worrying about Alexander, I do not think he is simply upset," Magnus said as he walked past the two Nephilim and into the Institute.

"Good to see you've finally come to your senses," Jace said, and Izzy elbowed him.

"Thank you Magnus, we've been scared, it's just not like him to act so…" Izzy said, her voice trailing off as she tried to explain what exactly was different about Alec.

"Where is he?" Magnus asked, seeming to ignore Izzy and Jace's comments.

"In the training room," Jace said, "but watch out, he is _not_ in a good mood."

Magnus nodded and quickly headed up the stairs to the room, his mind completely focused on all the possible things that could be affecting Alec. He knew that demon poison alone shouldn't have such a profound effect, and shouldn't last this long, but this was definitely some sort of demon related issue.

Manus walked into the training room to discover Alec standing in front of a pile of weapons, all of them blessed by the Angel, and all of them looking like they'd been thrown into the hazardous pile with anger and a lot of force. Some of the weapons were actually sticking into the floor at strange angles, and Magnus had no idea what Alec was hoping to achieve. The shadow hunter in question had his back to the door and his head down, and Magnus presumed that he hadn't been heard until Alec suddenly spoke.

"Miss me, did you, warlock?" Alec asked, his voice dripping with venom and sarcasm, something that surprised Magnus.

"Yes actually, but that isn't why I'm here. You're siblings came to see me, they're very worried about –"

Magnus' words were cut off as Alec started to laugh, the sinister sound echoing off of the walls of the room.

"What is so funny Alec?" Magnus asked, although his voice was thick with concern even when he tried to make his words cold.

"They burn, all of them," Alec said as he looked at the blades at his feet, and he then laughed again, the sound almost inhumane.

"I don't understand," Magnus said, clearly baffled by Alec's behaviour, and he took a step closer to Alec.

As Magnus went to place a comforting hand on Alec's shoulder, an old habit from when they'd been together, Alec shrugged the hand away and then turned to face Magnus with lightening fast speed that startled Magnus.

"I thought this wasn't what you wanted," Alec said, taking a threatening step closer to Magnus, "I though you never wanted to see me again."

"Alec, about what I said-"

"Do you see me now Magnus?" Alec said when their faces were so close they were almost touching. "Can you see me?"

Alec whispered the final question, and as he did so his eyes darkened, until the black pupil had consumed all of the brilliant blue Alec's eyes usually held. Magnus gasped and took a step back, which only made Alec laugh again.

"What's wrong? Is the big bad warlock scared of a pathetic little shadow hunter?" Alec yelled at Magnus, a manic smile still on his face. "Or are you scared of something else?"

"Alec I need you to come with me, okay? You need help," Magnus said, once again stepping closer to Alec, but the younger boy just shook his head.

"Maybe I don't want help. Maybe I don't want to be _saved_," Alec replied as his lips curved up into what looked like more of a snarl than a smile.

"You don't know what you're saying. Something is controlling you, maybe it has something to do with Jonathan or Sebastian or whatever you're calling him," Magnus said hastily as he watched Alec for any other out of character behaviour.

"I'd almost forgotten about him! How silly of me, maybe I should go find him, what do you think? Like this I could actually fight him, maybe kill him…That would be nice, don't you think? To have his blood on my hands, to see his lifeless eyes stare off into nothingness?"

Magnus was too shocked to say anything, and his heart clenched as he saw the beautiful and caring boy he'd known shift into some sort of monster. He didn't recognize Alec like this, and he had no idea what was making him act so bitterly, but Magnus knew he would do whatever it took to help Alec.

"Alec, I don't want to hurt you, I'm just doing this to help you," Magnus said, and he then went to cast a spell on Alec that would make him slip into unconsciousness.

As Magus clicked his fingers and blue sparks fell from his fingertips Alec smirked, and then shook his head.

"No, I think not," Alec said as he raised his hand, and suddenly Magnus' magic was overwhelmed by a thick black smoke that Alec appeared to be controlling.

"What…?" Magnus said as he watched, and he looked at Alec with fear for the first time.

Within a second the black smoke was gone, but Magnus felt cold fingers around his throat, lifting him up until his feet weren't touching the ground.

"It was _so _nice of you to drop by Magnus, but I think it's time for you to leave, don't you?" Alec asked with amusement, and he then threw Magnus with more force then should have been possible, and the warlock crashed into the far wall of the room. "I am just so clumsy," Alec said as he watched the warlock's body slump, and he laughed at the scene of chaos he'd created, feeling content with the destruction that now surrounded him.

**A/N** Thank you for the reviews, please keep it up and I shall update quicker.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec awoke with a different sensation than he was usually left with after his nightmares. After the stressful day he'd thrown himself straight into bed, but yet again he found that he was no longer in his room, and instead appeared to be in the training room. Still, he wasn't as frightened as he often was by this strange sleep walking phenomenon, because his dreams had been filled not only by darkness, but also by a pair of gleaming feline eyes. Even though Alec knew it was just a dream, the mere hint of Magnus' presence comforted him, even if it was just his subconscious that was responsible for such images. Alec was about to walk out of the room when he saw that lying at his feet was a pile of angelic weapons of various sorts. A groan coming from the far side of the room then caught Alec's attention, and he was amazed to see the man he had been dreaming of.

After a few moments the warlock started to come round, however he had a nasty cut on his forehead that was causing blood to drip down along his face.

"By the Angel, Magnus! What happened to you? Are you okay?" Alec asked, looking at the warlock in complete shock, his voice thick with concern.

He ran over to Magnus and gently cupped the other man's face and tried to get a better look at the wound. When Magnus had regained his senses, and realised that Alec was touching him, he instantly flinched away and dragged himself back to his feet, his hands crackling with powerful magic.

"Magnus?" Alec asked in confusion, his voice vulnerable as he looked at the warlock he'd missed so much.

"Alexander? Is that you?" Magnus asked as he took in Alec's now ocean blue eyes and generally distressed appearance.

"What happened? Who did this?" Alec demanded defensively, and Magnus didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Here was his protective shadow hunter again, the man he had been desperately yearning for, and in that moment Magnus wished he could take back every hurtful thing he'd said or done to the young innocent man. Magnus was still weary however, as only moments ago Alec had had the strength and motivation to almost kill him.

"You don't remember," Magnus stated, rather than asked. "You did."

"I did what?" Alec asked, obviously not understanding.

"This," Magnus said, gesturing to the smashed wall and the pile of seraph blades.

"What? I couldn't, I'm not strong enough," Alec said.

"There are many things you shouldn't be able to do that I just witnessed. I need you to come downstairs with me so I can perform a diagnosis spell. I want your siblings there to help me if you get out of hand again," Magnus said, and his detached tone made Alec remember what the warlock had said last time they'd seen each other.

When Alec had first seen Magnus there, even though he was injured, he couldn't help but think that Magnus had come back for him. Now Alec realised that just because Magnus was going to help him, that didn't mean he wanted anything else.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, or how I was able to do all of _this_, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything," Alec said, and Magnus watched as the younger man's eyes started to glisten.

Magnus wanted to reach out and tell Alec it was okay, but it wasn't the time or place for such sentiments, so instead Magnus gave a stiff nod and then gestured for Alec to exit the room first, as there was no way Magnus was going to let Alec out of his sight.

"Magnus, what happened to you?" Jace asked as he and Izzy watched the two other men enter the room.

"I'm going to start a spell that should help determine exactly what is affecting Alec. I need you two to watch him and make sure there are no complications," Magnus said, ignoring Jace's question.

Alec looked completely dazed by the circumstances, as he still had no idea what was going on, however he was now no longer arguing over the severity of the situation. Alec tugged on the sleeve of his oversized sweater nervously as Magnus started to prepare the spell with ingredients that he'd summoned, and the shadow hunter seemed to shrink in on himself as Magnus focused all of his attention onto him. Jace and Izzy watched silently from the other side of the room, and Jace looked ready to pounce at the first sign of trouble, although he still seemed to be viewing Magnus as the threat, rather than Alec. Magnus started to chant in a foreign language softly, and his magic began to crackle in the air around Alec, making him feel more uneasy than it usually did. Alec often enjoyed watching Magnus' magic, as he saw it as a beautiful extension of the warlock, however there was something inside Alec that was now making him uncomfortable with the proceedings. As the spell obviously started to heed some results, judging by the increased intensity of magic surrounding Alec, the shadow hunter felt as if his skin was starting to crawl, and the sensation was similar to how he'd felt during the situation with the spider. That memory made Alec shudder, but his attention was soon refocused as Alec heard his fingers starting to crack. He yelped as he felt the bones in his hand start to snap and shift according to their own will, and as he tried to step back Alec realised that he was trapped within an invisible barricade. He looked at Magnus, but the warlock was still immersed in his magic, and Alec guessed that he had purposefully put the invisible prison up. Suddenly Alec felt infuriated by the very idea, even though it hadn't bothered him only a few moments ago. He snarled at the warlock, much to the surprise of his siblings, and Alec lifted up his hand to push through the magic, and gasped as he saw the change he was undergoing. His fingers had lengthened and were now transforming into talons at an alarming rate. The strangeness of this quickly slipped Alec's mind as he caught sight of his siblings moving closer to him, and a deeply embedded hate for them rose up. He looked at the runes of their skin, and the angel blades they held, and he hissed at them, muttering something in a demonic language that would have usually burned his tongue. Alec rose both of his hands, with more purpose this time, and used his claws to cut through the magical barricade, and he was not in the least bit surprised that this worked, instantly halting the spell. Jace and Izzy rushed at Alec as Magnus started another spell, and Alec grinned at his siblings as he watched their movements, which had once seemed impossibly fast and lithe to him. Now he could see how to stop them easily, and he did so, knocking Izzy off of her feet in one smooth motion, and then lashing out at Jace. As he saw the blonde boy draw away he smiled at the blood staining the white shirt he was wearing, and Jace's hand went to the slash across his chest. Jace went to attack again, but it was obvious how he was trying not to hurt Alec, which only made it easier for Alec to step closer and wrap his hands around Jace's throat. Just as Alec started to get a firm hold on Jace the Nephilim's skin started to glow, the intensity of the heavenly fire within quickly building, until Alec screeched out in pain and jerked away from Jace, letting him fall away. Alec then felt Magnus' presence behind him, but before he could do anything there was a click of fingers and then Alec was engulfed by magic until the world went black once again.

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

"What happened?" Izzy asked as she picked herself up from the floor and looked down at the unconscious form of her older brother.

Her gaze was fixed on the claws that were still protruding from his hands where his fingers should have been, making Alec appear more demonic than angelic at that moment.

"The demonic energy within him sensed the spell I was doing, and lashed out. He attacked you two first because you have angelic blood, which makes you more of a natural enemy," Magnus explained.

"What do you mean there's demonic energy inside of him?" Jace asked.

"I believe he has been possessed by a demon," Magnus said slowly, as if the words were difficult for him to say. "It is a complex process, and only very few demons are powerful to perform such a task."

"How do we get rid of the demon?" Jace asked with his usual determination.

"There isn't a way…unless…" Magnus said as he started to think over what he had just witnessed.

"Unless? Unless what?!" Izzy said.

"Once a demon possesses a different physical body, their own is completely destroyed, which means that if it is to leave a host, it must jump to another, where it will start the process of possession all over again. This means that usually there is no way to actually kill the demon without waiting for it to completely take over, and then kill the host," Magnus started to explain, and he quickly continued to speak as Izzy and Jace glared at him. "Jace, when you touched Alec the Heavenly Fire within you burned it, and it was only because that pushed back the demonic energy I was actually able to perform a sleeping spell on Alec."

"What is your point?" Jace asked.

"I believe that if the demon were to inhabit your body, the Heavenly Fire would completely consume and destroy it."

The room was silent for a moment as Jace and Izzy processed the information, but one glance at Alec's disfigured body, and his parabatai's mind was made up.

"I'll do it," Jace said without any hesitation.

"Wait, but what if it doesn't work? Will we have to kill Jace?" Izzy asked with alarm.

"Well, it isn't a _terrible_ idea," Magnus said, although his attitude soon became somber again as he saw the look Izzy gave him.

"If it doesn't work we'll figure things out from there," Jace said dismissively. "Now, more importantly, when do we start?"

Alec groaned as he started to stir, and as he put his hand to his head he was relieved to feel calloused skin rather than claws. Alec slowly opened his eyes and saw various candles and runes, which were not of angelic origin, surrounded him. Feeling a bit like a sacrifice, Alec looked around himself for some answers, and as he want to stand up he realised his legs were chained to the floor.

"Sorry about the chains, but you will no longer be in control once the spell commences," Magnus said, and Alec's gaze locked on the warlock.

"What's wrong with me?" Alec asked.

"You've been possessed by a demon, but we're going to fix you," Magnus said, and as he spoke Alec's eyes settled on Jace, leaning against the far wall of the room.

"Where is Izzy?" Alec asked his brother. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, but no other possible 'hosts' are meant to be here," Jace replied.

"Then why are you here?" Alec asked in confusion.

"You don't need to worry about that, just try to relax, especially when the demon tries to escape your body," Magnus said, and he then closed his eyes and started to chant softly.

Alec had a million more questions but he knew that Magnus needed to concentrate, so he remained silent, and he observed as the flames of the candles around him flared up, and the runes drawn around him suddenly glowed with power. At first Alec felt no different, but as Magnus' voice started to increase in volume, coldness set over Alec, until his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Once again his skin started to crawl, and as he went to scratch at it he saw his fingernails were bleeding. Alec's head started to ache, as if there were a war going on inside it, and his vision started to fade, until everything was darkened and tainted with red, just as the world had appeared in his dreams. Suddenly Alec realised he was no longer seeing what was in front of him, but visions of blood and destruction, where the sky looked as if were bleeding, and he was surrounding by burning angel wings, and strange demonic hisses, that he released were manic laughter. Alec screamed as he felt something being torn out of him, and he heard tearing and snapping coming from his own body, which he knew was not in any way natural.

After a split second of unbearable pain, which Alec thought he was going to pass out from, Alec's body completely relaxed, and for the first time in too long he felt at peace, and relaxed. This newfound comfort quickly vanished again as he heard a demonic screech coming from his brother, and Alec looked up to see Jace glowing brighter than he'd even seen. Jace's features were distorted in pain, and Alec tugged against his constraints as he wanted so desperately to aid his brother. Alec then saw Magnus fall to his knees, and his eyes made contact with Alec's. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes, the screams around them forgotten, but Alec looked down and broke the contact, the intensity of the gaze suddenly overwhelming him. The room then went silent, and Jace slumped heavily against the wall behind him, his Heavenly Fire starting to calm down, until he was no longer glowing. For a few moments only heavy breathing filled the room, but eventually Magnus dragged himself back up to his feet, and he came to undo Alec's chains. Alec stood and walked over to Jace, and once he was convinced no serious harm had come to his brother, Alec turned back to Magnus.

"I know it's not nearly enough, but thank you Magnus," Alec said, and the warlock gave him a small smile.

"As heartwarming as this moment is, I am afraid I must return home and get some rest before I pass out," Magnus said, and he saw how Alec's expression dropped. "Although I would like it if you came over tomorrow, you and I have a few things to discuss," Magnus said to Alec, and he couldn't help but smile as the younger man's face lit up with hope. "Until then, no more demon hunting for a while. I don't think I have the energy to do this again."

**A/N** Sorry about not updating for a while, but I was swamped with exams, and now that they're finally over I am still extremely busy with work, so I may not be able to update as regularly. Still, reviews will motivate me, so don't forget to R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec actually felt well rested as he woke up the next morning, as his night hadn't been plagued by strange dreams and sleepwalking. Alec hadn't realised how exhausting and stressful the possession had been on his body until the demon had finally been removed, and he'd barely been able to drag himself up to his room before collapsing and sleeping for almost ten hours straight. When Alec looked in the mirror as he started to get ready for the day he could still see the signs of his struggle, as his face was still pale, and all of his bones were more prominent than they should have been, yet the bags under his eyes were starting to fade, and there was hope shining in his eyes, that hadn't been present since the night Magnus had left him.

"Alec! You're up! We weren't sure what to do, so we just left you to rest. How are you feeling?" Izzy said as she walked over and started to potter over Alec.

"I'm fine Iz," Alec said as he walked into the kitchen properly and inspected the toast on the bench. "Jace, please tell me you made this."

"There is no way I could poison anyone with toast," Izzy said indignantly as she sat next to Alec.

"Uh, yeah you could, and yes I did made the toast, after everything the last thing you need is to be poisoned again," Jace said.

Alec looked at his brother properly and saw that he was a little less energetic than usual, with weariness showing in his facial features, yet it was nothing compared to the obvious exhaustion of Alec's body, which still make him look frail.

"Thanks, by the way, for what you did," Alec said, and Jace quickly shrugged off the comment.

"Don't mention it, I should have known there was something wrong earlier. Our runes aren't as connected since… but still, I could feel something was off, but I just presumed it was because of Magnus," Jace said in an unusually serious tone.

"Speaking of Magnus, Jace tells me you're meant to go see him today," Izzy said.

"Yeah, he wants to 'talk'," Alec said, his nervousness over the prospect clearly showing through his words.

"Alec, what Magnus did is unacceptable, maybe you shouldn't-" Jace started, but Alec soon cut him off.

"No, what _I_ did was unacceptable."

"They're in love Jace, nothing will keep them apart," Izzy said in a slightly joking tone, however her desire to see Alec happy once again still made her words seem sincere.

"When did you become such a romantic? Next you'll be writing poems about the bloodsucker," Jace said, earning a slap from Izzy from across the kitchen bench.

"Nice to see you two haven't changed a bit," Alec said as he started to eat his breakfast, and he was amazed when his body actually accepted the food.

As Alec started to wolf down his toast his stomach growled loudly, and he blushed at the noise.

"When was the last time you ate?" Jace asked as he gave Alec a strange look.

"I can't really remember… before the demon poison-possession thing I guess," Alec replied, and both of his siblings looked at him with alarm. "What? I was throwing up demon ichor, that kind of ruins your appetite."

"Alec, why didn't you tell us what was happening?" Izzy asked softly, and Alec looked down at his empty plate.

"I just…at first it didn't seem like much, and by the time I knew it was serious I didn't know what to do. I felt compelled not to tell you, which I think was because of the demon," Alec explained. "Also, I was trying to protect you from everything."

"Protect us?" Jace repeated questioningly.

"Yes. It wanted to kill you. It want _me_ to kill you," Alec said, and the seriousness in his voice left Jace and Izzy with little else to day.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't, even though I'm not very good at actually staying dead," Jace said and Alec laughed uneasily at the comment.

"When Magnus was doing that first spell, when you were both there, did I do anything? I felt like I completely lost control, and I can't remember what happened," Alec said, he noticed how Izzy pulled her arm closer to her body subconsciously.

"Look Alec, don't worry about it, it wasn't you doing those things," Jace said.

"What things?" Alec asked, his eyes pleading at his siblings to be told the truth.

"Mainly you just scared us," Izzy said, "and you attacked both of us, and you kind of broke my arm, but aside from that nothing else really happened. Jace's Heavenly Fire burned you when you…well, when you started to strange him," Izzy said whilst she watched her brothers features form into complete shock.

"Seriously Alec, it's okay, we understand that wasn't you," Jace reassured his brother, although Alec still appeared very upset by the information.

"The most important thing is that you're back, and that's all that matters," Izzy said as she smiled at her brother, and he quickly returned the gesture, relieved that none of his family were hurt, and everything appeared as if it were going to be just fine.

Alec raised his hand to press the buzzer up to Magnus' apartment, and he swallowed nervously as his heart started to pound. He wanted nothing more than to run up to Magnus and bury himself in the warlock's arms, but Alec couldn't help but replay what Magnus had said that night, and he wondered what exactly had changed. What if Magnus just wanted to remind him that he wouldn't be doing him any more favours? What if he was leaving for good? What if he regretted helping Alec? A million similar questions flooded Alec's mind as he started to panic, and just as he was convinced he was going to pass out the first door into Magnus' building swung open. Alec quickly climbed the stairs, not wanting to dwell any longer on his doubts, and when he arrived at Magnus' door he saw the warlock standing there, waiting for him.

"Sorry, but I couldn't wait to see you, and I was afraid you were going to turn around and leave," Magnus said as he took in the familiar sight of Alec at his doorstep. "I was also half convinced you wouldn't turn up at all."

"What? Why would you think that?" Alec asked in bewilderment as his gaze connected with Magnus'

"Because I was wrong," the warlock said slowly, and Alec looked at him in confusion. "I said the our love didn't make a difference, but I was wrong Alexander, I was so utterly and completely wrong, because it does make a difference, it makes all the difference. I have said it before, and I am sure I shall say it again Alec, you are different from anyone else I have ever laid eyes on, and this time apart, and then your possession, it helped me to realize something; I cannot live without you, and I need you in my life, that is, if you'll forgive me."

**A/N** Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, please keep it up for this one as well! The next chapter will be loads more Malec fluff, and for those who were wondering I'm planning on writing twelve chapters, so this story is almost finished. Thank you for reading, and please review!


End file.
